Rouquine à bord !
by Awake-Ride
Summary: Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là. Je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment mais je suis sûr d'une chose ! *Un chat tout mignon lui mord la cheville* Putin ! Gaston ! Lâche-moi ! Tu fais mauvaise impression devant nos futurs lecteurs ! *Le chat décide de lâcher sa maîtresse non sans lui lancer un regard dédaigneux* On va se retrouver ploqué dans un monde parallèle...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Je vais vous raconter une histoire. Une histoire pleine d'aventures, de dangers, de tristesses, d'erreurs, de bonheur,… Cette histoire, c'est la mienne. Celle d'une adolescente un peu bizarre qui va se retrouver dans un Monde qui n'est pas le sien. Ce Jour, Le Jour où je suis parti était un Jeudi. Je m'en rappelle très clairement car c'était les jeudis que j'avais Mathématique. Un cours que j'adorais, il me passionnait et m'entraînait dans des problèmes plus compliqués les uns que les autres. De l'algèbre à la théorie de Pythagore, je comprenais, apprenais, assimilais et l'appliquais au quotidien. Même si mon professeur avait tendance à vouloir m'humilier, j'arrivais à chaque fois à lui rendre l'appareil même si c'était un poil plus sadique. Non, je ne vais pas vous mentir, je le torturais chaque fois qu'il tentait de me ridiculiser. Il souffrait d'autant plus quand il réussissait à me faire perdre mes moyens. Et Ce Jour, il avait réussit à m'irriter ou plutôt me mettre dans une colère noir. Il poussait dans mes retranchements les plus profonds, dans mes idées, me forçait à réfléchir et à trouver la réponse. Mais je n'avais pas encore appris cette formule, ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Je finis par abandonner l'idée de trouver la réponse et il me la donna fièrement. On aurait dit un paon, fier de lui mais sans plume. Cette image me fit sourire et bien sûr, Môssieur ne fût pas content du tout que je souris. Je me suis bien vengé par la suite, il se retrouva trempé jusqu'aux os avec le très peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait plaqués sur son petit front ridé. Je fus viré définitivement du cours et je rentrais chez moi en injuriant ce petit chauve bon à rien qui savait à peine enseigner les Math ! Ce fût la dernière fois que je le vis…

_Car je ne suis jamais revenu._

* * *

Alors ? Comment c'est ? Ce n'est que le prologue mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît ! Vos avis sont les bienvenues même apprécier !


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

La rue était silencieuse, calme en apparence. Je sentais le souffle froid de l'hiver m'ébouriffer les cheveux et dans un geste désespérer, j'essayais de les discipliner. Chose impossible ! J'en voulais à mes ancêtres Écossais pour leurs cheveux roux crollés à souhait et impossible à brosser à moins d'avoir trois lotion démêlante à porter de main !

Je replaçais mes lunettes avec nervosité, m'émoustillais dans ma large écharpe rouge sang et marchais plus vite pour pouvoir retrouver la chaleur de mon petit studio. En y songeant, je devais encore faire des courses et le voisin allait encore me reprocher de laisser Gaston toute la journée dans ma modeste demeure. Ce petit octogénaire avait été un grand militaire mais après son long service dans l'armée se croyait tout permis et surtout de faire des reproches à ses voisins de paliers. Mais je ne me laissais pas faire, je lui remontais les bretelles et lui rappelais souvent qu'il n'était plus dans la Marine mais une petite banlieue, tranquille et sans guéguerre à l'horizon.

Mais je l'aimais bien ce petit vieux dans ses petits airs machos. Il était sympa et s'inquiétait pour un rien. Surtout quand Gaston miaulait touts les jours au dessus de sa tête. Totalement différente du prof de Math, tient, cette tête. Encore bien garnit, plein de fins cheveux blancs comme neige et des petits yeux fouineurs et froid d'un bleu glacer. Il en avait dû en voir des bonnes ce pauvre vieux. J'avais appris qu'il avait fait la Guerre, celle avec ce raciste d'Hitler, et qu'il en était revenu avec des cicatrices. Aussi bien physique que psychologique, a à peine seize ans et des poussières. Quand je l'avais appris, j'avoue, je lui avais donné un gros câlin quand je l'ai revu. Je ne suis pas trop pour donner souvent mon affection mais parfois, les gens le méritent. Et en prime, il avait rougis comme une pivoine. Ce qui aurait fait jalouser les plus belles tomates ! J'en ai ris pendant des semaines et je le taquinais toujours par rapport à ça.

J'entrais dans petit supermarché ouvert 24 h sur 24, très rare dans une si petite ville Liège. Et ouais, Belge et fière de l'être ! Si vous ne savez pas, c'est nous qui avons fait la frite. Même si certain français jure que c'est la France l'origine de cette petite merveille. Saupoudré de sel et une petite sauce ketchup, c'est le paradis des calories ! Même si je préférais vachement le currywurst. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il y avait dedans. Une saucisse faite en Allemagne, un mélange de plusieurs ingrédients et saupoudré de curry. Un vrai régale pour les pailles gustatives !

Après un tour rapide des rayons presque vide, je payais à la caisse en vitesse et repartis les bras chargé de trois sacs en plus. Programme de ce soir, un bon petit blanc de poulet, des petits pois carotte et patates rissolées. Je sens que je vais me régaler !

Le reste serait pour Gaston. Ce chaton m'étonnera toujours, un vrai glouton ! Un jour, je l'avais trouvé entrain de lécher les restes de purée dans une casserole non-lavée ! Il en avait pris une mais sérieuse cette fois-là ! Mais il est tellement craquant que je ne restais jamais très longtemps fâché et il finissait toujours par dormir avec dans mon lit douillet.

J'apercevais mon immeuble à deux, trois mètres tout au plus et je courus presque pour revoir ma bouille d'ange. Mon entourage me disait souvent que les chats roux ne sont pas des chats à avoir chez sois et moi, je leur répondais qu'ils devaient arrêter de dire des conneries à moins de mourir idiot. Son pelage était rayé roux et blanc et aussi doux que des nouvelles peluches. Ses petits yeux sournois était d'une couleur semblable à ses poils soyeux sauf qu'ils viraient plus vers l'ambre que le roux pur et , question roux, il ne me bâtera jamais donc je m'en fichais un peu. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens n'aimaient pas les chats roux alors que nous-même nous pouvions être roux.

En entrant ma clé dans la serrure, j'entendis Gaston miauler et griffer la porte. J'allais devoir encore le sermonner ! Mais ce chat était vraiment le plus idiot du Monde ! J'avais beau lui dire, lui apprendre et lui inculquer ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait faire, il continuait à faire des bêtises plus grosses que lui.

J'ouvris la porte d'un coup et il me sauta dessus comme un chien qui sauterait sur son os. Cette image me fît frissonner de dégoût. J'aimais autant les chats que j'avais une aversion pour les chiens. Les personnes à chien sont des idiots. Ils aboient, salissent, bavent et font leurs besoins partout. Alors qu'un chat, c'est plus autonome. Tu lui fous un bac et il comprend que c'est ses toilettes personnelles !

Je lâchais mes sacs et lui donnais un énorme câlin. Il était bien le seul à en avoir tous les jours, le veinard !

**-Alors ? Tu as passé une bonne journée à ennuyer Louis ?**

Il ronronna comme pour affirmer alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas me comprendre. Dommage ! Cela aurait été des plus intéressants ! Je le caressais encore un moment mais dû l'abandonner bien vite. Mon ventre criait famine et il ne faut jamais le faire attendre à moi de vouloir se retrouver avec des crampes pour le reste de la journée.

Je préparais mon repas de ce soir constitué de patates bien rissolé, croustillantes à l'extérieur et douce et moelleuse à l'intérieur, poivré, salé et c'était fini. En même temps, je cuis mon poulet à la poêle et les petits pois carotte le rejoignirent bien vite. Le tout près en trois quarts d'heure au minimum. Je me servis abondamment et donnais le reste à Gaston. À peine ai-je eu le temps de commencer qu'il avait déjà tout mangé, le gourmand ! Il me fit les gros yeux à la chat botter mais je ne craquais pas d'un poil.

**-Tu as bien assez mangé pour cinq chatons comme toi alors vas dormir bien sagement, veux-tu ?**

Il avait l'air contre mais il alla tout de même non sans quelques gémissements, genre chat en colère. Après ce repas copieux, j'allais me changer pour une nuit bien mériter. Un grand t-shirt avec Titi sur un fond bleu canari et un mini short jaune or. Je m'émoustillais dans mes couettes, pris mon chaton et m'endormis sans aucune difficulté…

_Mais un rêve bien étrange vint me tourmenter._

* * *

Premier chapitre, chers lecteurs (- même si j'en ai pas encore)! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Pour les incultes, le currywurst, C'EST DÉLICIEUX ! Allez, salut ! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder... Une semaine, au maximum si pas dans quelques heures !

Louchy-chan a parlé *-*


End file.
